


That's Why I - (That's Why You're You)

by falsecat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsecat/pseuds/falsecat
Summary: Lexa navigates her way through college. She dislikes parties, but she meets some special people at these little shindigs. 
I kinda suck at summaries. I blame the education system. Give it a try if you don't mind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so go easy on me. I decided to write after the whole mess with the U.S. election. Haven't slept for days.. this is the outcome. Tell me what you think - the good, the bad, the ugly
> 
> Also all mistakes are my own. I had little time to proofread and I'm in need to sleep. So much sleep

Chapter 1 - 

Lexa couldn't believe that her older sister Anya dragged her to a college party. She preferred to stay indoors with a good book and pillows nestled to her sides, surrounding her as if she were in a makeshift fortress. Instead she was forced to endure the harsh sounds booming from the party and the harsh, cheap smell of liquor around her. 

She stood in her soft, blue camisole paired with an intricately woven cardigan and white jeans near the dancing crowd. She wanted to join in, but was anxious over whether or not her moves would look clunky even though she was very athletic, right down to her fluid gait. 

Lexa was on her way to find Anya to tell her that she was absolutely ready to return to her safe haven when she heard a full boisterous laugh coming from what she thought to be the most beautiful girl at the party dancing. ‘Fuck,’ she thought, ‘ I am so gay’. She shook herself out of her reverie and headed towards the drinks when she found Anya. ‘Of course Anya would be on her way to getting hammered,’ Lexa mused.

“Hey An, I think it's time for me to head home and call it a night.”

“Woah woah woah. Hold up. You've only been here for 20 minutes. You haven't given it a full chance yet. Stay. Have a beer. It's your first year here and my last. I'm handing you the baton. Plus, the only thing you should be headed to is getting some head. Amirite?,” Anya said confidently while her eyes started to get a little glassy.

Lexa was grateful everyday that she had Anya, but not when Anya kept on pestering her about her about being with someone, even a quick someone for a night. 

“That dear ole’ sis, was terrible. You're usually more fully formed than that. I think it's time to cut you off,” Lexa stated as she turned to reach for the bottle in Anya's hand. 

What she didn't notice was the girl behind her stretching to get to the booze that Lexa was currently blocking. They ended up colliding into each other and some of the beer Lexa grabbed from Anya found its way to the girl’s burgundy long sleeved shift dress. 

“I am so so sorry,” Lexa spluttered as she quickly turned to the person behind her that she bumped into when she suddenly came face to face with the girl she had been eyeing only a few minutes prior. The girl had some dots of beer on her dress, but Lexa took most from the hit with a stain already forming. 

“Hey, it's okay. No harm no foul, right Babe? Maybe you can grab a bottle we can share to make up for the spill. We should give you a small pat down while we’re at it.”

Lexa’s eyes widened comically. The girl before her was forward. Lexa was at a loss for words. She was not used to this.

“Umm, you okay? I didn't run into you too hard did I?”

What felt like minutes went by as Lexa found out how to move her mouth again. “I…” ‘Talk. Yes, talk. Off to a good start Lex. You really deserve a pat on the back for that’ Lexa thought sarcastically. “I uh, I'm fine. Are you okay?,” Lexa asked as her eyes roamed the other girl checking for any sort of bruising.

“I'm good. Not a scratch on me,” the girl chortled, “I'm Costia by the way. And what can I call the beautiful girl standing in front of me?”

“Lexa. I'm a.. Lexa. You can call me Lexa” the brunette stuttered. She tried to reassemble her scattered thoughts, but all she could think about was Costia’s bright smile and deep brown eyes.

“You know, I think you're in my environmental science class. With Professor Pike? It's too bad he assigned partners in the beginning of the semester. I would've chosen you. You seem to know all the answers even when it's rhetorical question; although, Octavia isn't too bad so I'm not complaining. You got paired up with Lincoln right? Those two have been staring at each other for so long. I wonder when they're ever going to get it on.”

“I haven't noticed that. Lincoln has been a very attentive partner during labs. Perhaps he did mention an Octavia but I mistook it for Arkadia, the school that he transferred from. Maybe it is I who should be more attentive. Ugh, now I feel terrible.”

“How about we help them out then? Get them to ‘suddenly run into each other’ and then they'll start making out?” 

“I think we could make that work. You probably skipped a few steps there, but it seems probable. I like it,” Lexa said in a playful manner as a smile worked itself onto her face. 

“Great! Well Lexa, I should probably hand you back to the girlfriend. The one that keeps eyeing us,” Costia said as she pointed to Anya, who made herself scarce when she saw the two girls talking. She hid behind the curve in the wall while peeking over at the two, though failing miserably due to her slight intoxication. When Anya noticed that she'd been caught, she simply downed her drink and started talking to the person next to her as if she's known him all her life. Lexa was a little jealous over how at ease Anya was with conversing with people. Lexa felt like a bumbling idiot next to her.

Lexa quickly interrupted Costia. “No. Anya? Noo no, she's my sister, not my girlfriend.”

“Ahh, so it's okay if I give you my number then? I mean, we are planning on getting Octavia and Lincoln together. It's best if I were able to call you whenever to start scheming,” Costia stated.

“It's completely okay. Yes,” Lexa said as she internally winced for sounding too eager. ‘Calm yourself’ Lexa repeated over and over until her nerves calmed down a bit.

“Great. Use it sooner rather than later yea?” Costia said while she took out the phone that she spotted in Lexa’s pocket. She then grabbed the bottle on the table next to Lexa and left with a wink. 

Lexa was left watching Costia get lost into the crowd when she felt Anya punch her arm.

“Oww! The hell was that for!?!”

“Never knew my baby sis had game. Nice. Better put that number to use,” Anya said as she ignored the way Lexa was staring at her indignantly while rubbing her arm.

“Whatever. I'm ready to go home now.”

“Fine fine. I've gotten you halfway laid Kid. Now you only need to make sure you don't muck it up. Come on, let's go home,” Anya said as she swayed from all that alcohol she consumed.

“Alright Boozy, let's get a move on then,” Lexa said while hooking her arm to Anya's, guiding them out of the party to their apartment near campus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like making titles either in addition to summaries. So you're probably never going to get one from me. Hope you don't mind too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a supermoon out today! Kinda excited about that. Right now it's being covered by all the fog and clouds out night though..sums up 2016 perfectly. I have written ahead. Just a bit and I'm to the point where Clarke appears and I was a little too exuberant when writing it. Let me know if you want to me to spoil her arrival and I might just tell you when ;)

 

Lexa woke up early that Saturday due to the excessive groaning coming from the room next to her. She dressed herself in leggings and a comfortable sweater with her hair in loose in soft waves. She later exited the kitchen holding a water bottle in one hand and toast in the other while walking into Anya's room. She placed the bottle on the table next to Anya's bed. All the while, her ears were still being subjected to some sort of loud noise. ‘Last night AND this morning? My poor eardrums are going to bleed.’

 

“Stop your moaning Anya, I come bearing toast,” Lexa said with a bright smile. You really shouldn't have drunk all that alcohol. I told you before going out that you should have eaten something beforehand. I know you had class and then work right after, but you still needed some food. And now you’ve put Moldova to shame and quite frankly your liver,” she admonished. 

 

“Ugh, please stop your yapping. I know I made some poor choices that I'm going to make again and again. But it's all a part of th--”

 

“The college experience. So I've heard. You really didn't do much to convince me to go to parties with the performance you did barfing in the toilet.”

 

“Whatever. Please just tell me you put some cookie butter on that toast? I'll love you forever.”

 

“Yes, I did. Heaven forbid I put peanut butter instead,” Lexa chuckled, “I know how you get when you have hangovers, of which you rarely get since you're built like a tank.”

 

“Yea, well as you've mentioned a few times, I drank a shit ton last night… and a bit this morning too,” Anya recounted as she munched into her toast. “This is great by the way. Thanks.”

 

“There's water on the table. Hydrate yourself. I'm going out to the cafe to meet up with Costia, the girl from last night. I'll see you later,” Lexa said as she got up from the bed. 

 

“Hold up. You're already meeting her? You move quick Kid, nice. Just. Be careful okay? This could possibly be your first relationship and I don't want you getting hurt.”

 

“I won't. I'll be fine Anya. Plus, it's not even a date. We're planning to set our lab partners together.”

 

“You're meeting to set up your lab partners together? Lab partners. Gosh you're such a nerd Lexa. She's into you.”

 

“ I guess I'll find out soon enough. See you for dinner?”

 

“Absolutely. You think I would ever miss it? Not a chance. Now scram. This toast and I need some getting to know each other time.”

 

“Oh, but you're eating its face off!,” Lexa gasped teasingly.

 

“You're ruining my enjoyment. Hush now and run along. Don't want to keep your date waiting now do you?”

 

With a sigh, Lexa left Anya's room to collect her things before heading to the cafe. 

 

\-------

 

Lexa entered the cafe Grounders, a place where all the students went to, and that definitely included Lexa. She immediately spotted Costia lounging on the plush sofa engrossed with the contents on her phone. She had a necklace that glistened when the light hit perfectly, a necklace that Lexa hadn't noticed before at the party. Her curly hair covered half her face and she was dressed in a long striped maxi dress and heeled toe pumps. Lexa couldn't believe the sight before her. She took a deep breath before making her presence known to Costia. 

 

“Lexa, hey! I took the liberty of ordering us both coffee. Glad we could meet so soon. I like seeing your cute face. Anyways, we have Pike on Monday so I was thinking that we should talk them up to each other and then when they're ready, I'll throw a party that they both have to come to. Or maybe we'll have them accidentally bump into each other. Worked well for us right?”

 

“Wow. Seems like you've got everything mapped out. You did some deep thinking last night didn't you?,” Lexa joked. 

 

“I'm really good at planning and I wanted to spend more time with you without having to focus solely Lincoln and Octavia. I wanted to focus on you.”

 

Lexa tried to stall a bit and took a sip out of her cup of coffee. Costia mirrored her and waited until Lexa was ready to speak. “What do you want to know?,” Lexa asked. 

 

“Hmm, let's start with what you're majoring in. I myself am leaning towards business and communication. You're a freshman right? I'm a sophomore. Maybe I can show you the ropes sometime.”

 

Lexa tried her best to step up her game, replying even though she made sure to know all the nooks and crannies of Polis University on her first week. “I'd like that. I'll make sure to hold on tight,” Lexa said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. “I'm trying to major in law by the way. Environmental law in fact. And yes, I am a freshman.”

 

Costia bellowed out a huge laugh. “All good things Lexa. That's impressive. You know, they have this park with a huge lake nearby the school. There's some work to be done, but I think that you'd like it. It's really beautiful. I'll take you there on our second date.”

 

“Our second date?” Lexa repeated in a higher octave. ‘When was our first one?,’ Lexa thought. ‘Is this our first date? Ohh, Anya was totally right. Damn. Well, she can't ever know. Her ego is already enormous. I'm only protecting her head from getting any bigger.”

 

“Yea, our second date Lexa,” Costia said as she placed her hand on Lexa’s thigh. 

 

“I'm already looking forward to it,” Lexa said softly, quickly glancing at Costia’s full lips. 

 

\----

 

“How'd the date go,” Anya asked Lexa after taking both their meals to the couch. Lexa closed and locked the door before placing her belongings on the edge of the couch whilst going for the second plate Anya had. She turned on the tv to a documentary on the changing climates and put the volume on low, so the sisters could converse. 

 

“It wasn't a date Anya. We just met up to set our classmates together,” Lexa said with a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

 

“Mhmm, and I'm the Queen of England. Lexa, how'd it go?”

 

“Let me think about it. Mmn, nope. Not going to tell you.”

 

“Okay fine. You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to. But I can tell something’s going on from that blush you have on your face.”

 

Lexa did consider Anya her closest friend and if she were to vent her feelings to anyone, it would've been Anya. “Well.. it was a date,” Lexa conceded, “...and we kind of kissed on the walk here. That's all you're getting,” she said pointing her spoon at Anya. 

 

“That's all I need.” Anya resumed eating her food while Lexa grabbed the remote to turn the volume up. She wanted to distract herself from her embarrassment of admitting pretty much everything to Anya (even though she previously decided not to). The girls sat in a comfortable silence while the only thing heard were birds squawking in the background. 

 

\--

 

Monday came around and Lexa found herself sitting next to Lincoln. She kept glancing over to Costia who was making gestures with her head and widening her eyes, motioning Lexa to talk to Lincoln about Octavia. Lexa faced Lincoln, the tall muscular man who was really a big softie at heart, and she tried to start a conversation. 

 

“So...Octavia huh? What's that about? Are you going to ask her out anytime soon because you both seem to really like each other. I don't see why you guys aren't together already.”

 

“Wow, I think that's the most I've heard from you these past two weeks. Why the sudden interest? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that we're really talking. A good signal for the rest of the semester,” Lincoln said with a easy grin while the professor was going through a quick overview of the planetary bounds and sustainability. 

 

Lexa winced. ‘I should have eased into it.. maybe started with the weather..Is that too cliche? No going back now,’ she thought. 

 

“ I just thought that we should get to know each other. You know, since I'm kinda stuck with you all semester and since all I've heard about was Octavia and how pretty she was, I thought I should start there,” Lexa playfully said. 

 

Lincoln chuckled. “Okay, well to answer your previous question, I don't know. I've seen her around campus with another guy; he kinda has bushy hair? And they're always smiling and joking together. I don't know if I stand a chance.” 

 

“What's that harm in finding out then? You already think that you have no chance. If you talk to her and she says no, then you can move on. But, what if it turns out that she's actually into you too? Wouldn't that be great? And I think from her glances over here, she might be into you too,” Lexa motioned to Octavia with her head. 

 

Lincoln looks over to Octavia to see her quickly turn away with a blush. Lexa looks to see Costia give her a subtle thumbs up that Lincoln missed because he turned back to face Lexa. 

 

“Okay, maybe she might like me too. How should I do this? After class? She runs to her two friends right away.”

 

“How about that party that Costia is throwing? I heard that she's going. You can try talking to her there,” the brunette suggested. 

 

“Really? That's a great idea! Lexa, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

Lexa bursted out laughing and she had to settle down when Pike gave her a stern look. “Party starts at ten o'clock on Saturday at Costia’s,” she whispered to Lincoln who just gave her a kind smile in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos if you like the story. Helps to keep me motivated :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Lexa spent the majority of the week either in her apartment, the library, or Grounders. If anyone was asked what she looked like, they would fail one hundred percent. The only thing they could tell you for certain was what book she was studying from each and every time. Lexa tried to get ahead of her work in preparation for the big weekend. Costia was taking her on a date the upcoming Friday and Costia’s party, that was on Saturday. They were texting on and off throughout the whole week. Lexa really needed to be done with her schoolwork in order to relax and she was already a jumble of nerves.

 

Anya came in to Lexa's room to find her hunched over her books, eyes closed and softly breathing, knocked out. Papers were splayed out, covering every inch of the table. Anya swept her own long blond hair to the side and then she went over to place a blanket over Lexa's sleeping form. She knew how hard her little sister was working and she walked into the kitchen to pour some tea she made for Lexa in a decorative mug, knowing that the brunette would wake soon to continue her studies. True to her statement, she heard a crash coming from Lexa's room and a small groan. 

 

She walked back with the mug to find Lexa climbing back onto her leather swivel chair, rubbing her head. Anya placed the tea on the table and placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder. “You need some rest since you're going on that date with Costia tomorrow. Don't want her to think that she's asked out Frankenstein instead, what with those bags permanently etched onto your face. Just make sure you get some rest ‘kay? If you need me you know where to find me. In bed like a normal human being.”

 

“Thanks Anya, will do.” Lexa turned her attention back to her books as soon as Anya left. After a good thirty minutes of studying, she checked her phone for messages, finding a text from Costia.

 

Costia: Hope you're ready for our date tomorrow. I know I am ;)

 

Lexa was very ready for their date. She couldn't wait until she saw the other brunette and hear her boisterous laugh again. She liked the attention that Costia gave her that no one did in high school. She was labeled as the outcast for her quiet nature and little quirks. She didn't mind too much though. She had Anya. Whenever she had a problem, Anya was only a phone call away. It was a no-brainer for Lexa to apply to go to the school where Anya was. So no, she didn't mind solitary. All the times she wasn't invited to parties, she made up with studying and that got her to being the top student of her class. She held her head high wherever she went and had an aura about her. Something that possibly could have attracted Costia to her. 

 

She was lost in her thoughts as she decided to finish studying and got ready for bed.

 

\----------

 

Lexa went through her wardrobe to pick out a nice beige fleece sweater and some light blue jeans to go along with a pair of light brown flats to match. She fixed the collar of her undershirt and got ready for her date. She grabbed her purse her she left it hanging the previous night when she walked out to the living room and saw Anya come out from her cave. 

 

“You’re going on your date like that Lexa? That’s what you wear practically everyday,” the blonde noted. 

 

“Yea.. what’s wrong with this? I’m comfortable Anya. And I’m not going to sacrifice my comfort level for someone.”

 

“Do you even like this girl? I just thought you would have put in some effort. I could do your makeup for you or something if you want. We could make your eyes pop. They’re one of your best features. What do you say Lexa?”

 

“I say, I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now. I was going through my notes all day and lost track of time. I don’t want to keep Costia waiting.”

 

“Fine fine. Have fun and try to not get pregnant okay?,” Anya said laughing at her own joke. “I’ll see you when you get back!,” she yelled to a closing door. 

 

\--------------

 

“This is stunning. Thank you for taking me here,” Lexa said as she kept her eyes on the lake before her. The water sparkling as the sun was just setting. She reached out to grab Costia’s hand and smiled. She really enjoyed their little date and it wasn’t over. Costia took her to a fancy restaurant where Lexa did feel a little underdressed (but still comfortable in her clothes) and then to the park where they were now. She was sitting on a bench with Costia thinking how at peace she was with the sound of the waves soothing her. Evergreen trees surrounded the lake by acres, filling the crisp air with a cold sharp smell of pine that Lexa could not stop inhaling. She took slow deep breathes to keep the woodsy aroma to fill her lungs with the smell for as long as she could, remembering the family hike her parents used to take her on. 

 

“Lexa,” Costia said, breaking the silence. “I was wondering.. I know that we’ve only just met, but I feel a strong pull to you. I really like you Lexa. And scheming with you and just being around you. I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend,” Costia asked with her usual confidence.

 

“Yes, I would like that. Girlfriends. I’d like to be your girlfriend Costia.”

 

The other brunette squealed and grabbed Lexa’s face to give small kisses to wherever her lips could touch: her cheeks, her lips, her nose. Then she went to give Lexa a deep kiss until Lexa let out a small moan and they broke apart for air. They were both softly panting and smiling at each other. 

 

“Come on, it’s dark out now and you’re shivering. Gotta be a knight in shining armour for my girl and take you home,” Costia winked at Lexa and reached to pull the green eyed beauty up with her as she stood up and they began their walk back to Lexa’s apartment. “You have to get some sleep anyways and help me prep for that party tomorrow.”

 

\--------------

 

The next afternoon Lexa helped Costia with the party as promised and they did a good job if one was to look at the turnout; then again, all you really needed was some booze and college kids were happy to fill up the empty space. Lexa thought back to the last party that she was at and thought everything was pretty much the same right down to the blaring music, except this time, she had a girlfriend. 

 

She cleared her head and made her way over to greet Lincoln when she spotted him come through the open door. “Hey Lincoln, you made it. Costia told me that Octavia came in with a blonde just a few moments ago. She should be around here somewhere. You ready to show her your goods? Wait. That was bad. Hold on. Let me try again. Are you ready to show her your-”

 

“Ho no, I think we’re good. No pep talks needed. At least not from you, no offense,” Lincoln said with a gentle smile. 

 

“Ahh, thank goodness. I really suck at those, but I thought you might like one and I wanted you to feel calm before talking to Octavia.”

 

“Aww, that’s really sweet of you. Thanks Lexa. You look really good by the way.”

 

“Thanks, Costia picked out my clothing today. She wanted me to look nice tonight.”

 

“So you and Costia huh. I’m happy for you. And you look as beautiful as any other day by the way. ”

 

“Save some of that flirting for Octavia, Big Guy,” Lexa said with a small laugh. “And yes, it’s going well with Costia bu-- oh look! There’s Octavia by the drinks. And she’s alone. Here’s your chance,” Lexa said nudging Lincoln over to the drinks. 

 

“All right, all right. I’m going. Quit your pushing,” he laughed as he made his way over to Octavia. 

 

Lexa saw Lincoln reach Octavia and he got her attention when he appeared next to her and made her laugh with whatever he said. They started flirting and that was when she decide to find Costia who was sure to be making her rounds and talking to everyone in the room. Lexa found her blithesome girlfriend dancing amongst the crowd and went to stand by the side where some other apprehensive people were at holding their drinks as buffers to keep from having conversations. Costia saw Lexa by the side and motioned for her to join in. Lexa was hesitant and decided to stay on the sidelines. Costia sauntered over to Lexa. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You okay Baby?,” Costia asked with concern in her voice. 

 

“Nothing’s wrong Cost. I just don’t really feel like dancing right now, you know? You go ahead and have fun. I actually just left a cheerful Lincoln with a very gleeful Octavia. I think our little plan worked.”

 

“Oh that’s great! I knew it would! Look at us with our smart minds,” Costia giggled. “Are you sure you don’t want to dance with me Baby? I’ll make sure we have fun,” she suggested. When Lexa gave her a small shake of her head no, Costia gave Lexa a quick kiss on her cheek. “Okay, well if you change your mind, you know where to find me,” she said as she went back into the dancing crowd. 

 

A good thirty minutes past where Lexa wandered around the dorm before seeing a worried looking Octavia and Lincoln make their way over to Lexa. 

 

“Hey Lexa, have you seen a blonde anywhere? Octavia can’t find her friend Clarke and she’s searched the whole floor,” Lincoln asked. 

 

“Right. Hi Lexa. Now that we’ve put the pleasantries aside I want to know if you’ve seen a blonde around with a white blouse, dark jeans, and stunning blue eyes. She’s most likely super wasted too. Have you seen her? She hasn’t been picking up her phone either. Man, I shouldn’t have left her. She just broke up with her douche of a boyfriend, a good thing too, that cheating bastard. And I took her here because it’s been a while now and I thought that she might want to let out some steam and.. Damn it. Fuck. She probably saw him on campus or something. I’m such a horrible friend for not noticing. And now she’s out there somewhere drunk out of her mind getting hurt or something..,” Octavia trailed off with tears in her eyes.

 

“Hey no, you tried your best to cheer your friend up. You don’t even know if she saw him or not. Why don’t you go out to all of the places that you think she might be and if she turns up here then I’ll call you? How does that sound?,” Lexa said.

 

“Yea. Yea.. That sounds like a good idea. I’ll go do that,” Octavia said as she went to grab her coat.

 

“I’m coming to help you. And I won’t take no as an answer,” Lincoln proclaimed as he helped Octavia put her coat on and then he shrugged his jacket over his shoulders. 

 

“Okay. Thank you Lincoln,” Octavia sniffled as she touched Lincoln’s arm. He gave her a reassuring smile and the two made their way out the door to find the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and maybe leave a comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

An hour went by and Lexa gave up on trying to find the blonde. As soon as she went to grab herself a drink she heard a loud shout by the couch and turned to find a blonde with a white blouse climb on top of the couch to start dancing, one hand in the air while the other held a bottle of whiskey. Lexa figured she should have given up on trying to find the blonde a long time ago since the saying was apparently true. You find what you’re looking for once you stop trying to find it and she definitely found it if the girl with Octavia’s exact description was anything to go by; unless, she was wrong and she found a lookalike. 

 

Lexa marched over to the blonde and when she was close enough to shout over the music, she yelled, Are you Clarke?”

 

The blonde stopped dancing for a moment to peer down at Lexa and look her up and down. She tilted her head and said with an easy smile, “Who’s asking?”

 

“Uhh, Lexa.”

 

“Well Lexa, you can ask me anything you want. Whenever you want,” Clarke slightly slurred. She got down to softly tuck the strand of hair that fell over Lexa’s eyes. “Ahh, that’s better. You have the most alluring green eyes,” Clarke whispered. 

 

“Th-Thank you. You are Clarke right? Your friend Octavia has been looking for you.”

 

“Oh no. Not tonight. I don’t want to be with anyone tonight. Not Octavia, not Raven, not anyone. Unless.. It’s for a little fun. Tonight. Tonight I just want to have fun and not think about anything other than what the next song might be. You think it’s going to be Drake? He always has at least one song playing at all times and I haven’t heard from him yet..,” Clarke said then took a healthy swig from her bottle.

 

Lexa tried to grab the bottle from Clarke to prevent her from getting more intoxicated than she already was. “Let me just take that from you.. OWW! Stop fighting me Clarke! Give me the damn bottle!” 

 

The girls struggled over the whiskey until Clarke let go of the bottle causing Lexa to hit her own face as well as have get some liquor on her shirt. ‘Jeez, why does this always happen to me?,’ Lexa thought and looked down to see what damages were done to her clothes. ‘Too late to save it now..’ 

 

Lexa looked up to find Clarke laughing. At her. ‘Damn, this girl has the audacity to laugh when she made this mess?’ The brunette gently got a hold over Clarke’s arm and tried to find her phone. A phone that was nowhere to be seen. “Clarke? Clarke, where is your phone?”

 

“I-- I don’t know.. I’m getting a little tired..Sleepyyy,” Clarke mumbled as she started leaning on Lexa. 

 

“Hey! No, you don’t get to fall asleep on me Clarke. At least tell me Octavia’s number or something. She forgot to tell me. Come on Clarke, stay awake with me,” Lexa lightly shook the blonde until she heard her mumble something. “What was that? A bit louder please. The music is a little deafening.. Hey, you hear that? Drake is playing. He wants you to call him on his cell phone. Too bad you lost your phone though right? I bet he’s really disappointed over that.” 

 

Clarke opened one eye when she heard Drake mentioned. “Nooo.. I’ll--I’lll calll youu Drakee. Hold on. Lemme get my phone..,” Clarke slurred as she bent down to lift the cushion of the couch and grabbed her phone. 

 

Lexa was a little irked. This girl has been nothing but trouble. Lexa took the phone from Clarke only to find out it was dead. ‘I do not have good luck’ the brunette concluded. She tried to get something out from Clarke but all she heard was the blonde sighing that Drake is great and she loves him too. “Clarke, I’m only giving you one option now. Tell me Octavia’s phone number.”

 

Clarke only buried herself further into Lexa. Then she muttered that same thing that Lexa heard her say before. “Say that one more time. And louder.”

 

“I live in the Northern Dorms .. numberr 319..”

 

“Great, I know where that is. I’m taking you there. Don’t be difficult.”

 

The blonde continued to slump against Lexa but she actually helped a bit by shuffling her legs alongside Lexa. Lexa practically carried Clarke over to where Costia was. 

 

“Hey Cost, I taking Clarke here home. Octavia has been looking for her and I think I’m just gonna let her rest and call Octavia when I get there.”

 

“Okay, do you need any help? She looks like a handful.”

 

“No, I’ve got her. And you have a party and guests to attend to. I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yea, later. Bye Baby,” Costia said with a swift kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

 

Lexa then took off with Clarke in tow, who was being dragged a bit out of the dorm rooms and into the cold of the night. 

 

\---

 

“The Northern Dorms.. room 319. Why are they called the Northern Dorms anyway? That was so uncreative. We have the Western Dorms, The Eastern Dorms, and-- well you get the picture. Keys? Clarke, do you have a key? And you better not mess around with me on this one…,” Lexa stopped talking when she saw Clarke reach inside her blouse to fish the key from her bra. Lexa averted her eyes with a blush. She took the key from Clarke and inserted it into the lock. She was about to turn the key when the door suddenly opened and Lexa found a very distraught brunette in front of her. 

 

“Oh thank goodness. Clarke. I was worried about you and was in the process of building something akin to a bat signal. See? I’m half done.” The brunette pointed toward the table with a device that looked finished along with tools thrown askew, on the table as well as the floor. She then faced Lexa. “Thanks for getting her here. It probably wasn’t the easiest task to do. Clarkie here is the worst when she’s drunk. No offense Clarke. You can’t deny it,” she said, even though the only thing that could be heard from Clarke was her lightly snoring. “I would've been there searching alongside Octavia but she wouldn't let me because of this dumb brace I have. It's been bothering me and that's why I didn't show up at the party, you know? Octavia said that it would've been better for me to stay at home base in case that one there stumbled her way back home,” she gestured towards Clarke, “I’ll take it over from here. She weighs a ton when she’s deadweight.”

 

“It’s fine. I got her all the way over here, might as well finish the job and tuck her in bed. Or throw her onto the bed. Jury’s still out.”

 

“A ha! Yea, I knew she wouldn't come easy. That’s my Clarke. I’m Raven by the way. Mechanics extraordinaire. And Clarke’s best friend. Don’t let Octavia convince you otherwise,” Raven said as she followed Lexa into the hall with a slight limp. “Her room is the second one to the right. Yup, that one. Right through there.”

 

Lexa walked through the open door past the few articles of clothing on the floor and gently placed Clarke on the unmade bed. She took Clarke’s shoes off one by one and moved onto her socks. Once she finished, she placed the blankets and comforter over Clarke, making sure the girl was warm enough since the autumnal season was chillier than normal. She left a sleeping Clarke mumbling her name softly to turn to Raven who just finished texting Octavia that Clarke was fine and was leaning against the blonde’s doorframe. “Okay, my work here is done. Time to head back.” 

 

“Right, okay. I was going to suggest you stay for a bit but it’s really late anyhow. I just want to say again how grateful I am that you brought Clarke back. She’s.. had a rough time lately. So thanks for bringing her back in one piece..,” Raven left it open ended so Lexa could fill in the blanks. 

 

“Lexa.”

 

“Right. Thanks Lexa,” Raven nodded as she led Lexa through the dorm. 

 

It was only now that Lexa didn’t have Clarke in her arms did she notice her surroundings. She looked around the small living room to see it filled with color. There was paint splashed everywhere on the canvases that hung on the walls. Lexa thought they were breathtaking. She was captivated by each and every stroke noting the pain and happiness she saw before her. She looked to the next wall and thought the scenery paintings were so realistic that she almost went over to the wall to touch it. 

 

Raven noticed Lexa looking at the paintings (who wouldn’t have? She was practically drooling) and she told Lexa, “ Those painting are great aren’t they? Clarke keeps the ones she doesn’t think will make the cut. Even though I think that they are all amazing, she doesn’t seem to agree.”

 

“Ones that don’t make the cut? These didn’t make the cut? But they’re - they’re--”

 

“Right? No words to describe them.” 

 

Lexa thought differently. She had so many things to say about the paintings. Only thing was that she didn’t know where to start. “I don’t think that there should be any cuts considering these are the outcomes.”

 

“Totally agree Lexa. She thinks that her art teacher might not like them and instead of throwing them away, Octavia and I convinced her to put them here. She didn’t want them on display for everyone to see but I used the Raven Reyes persuasion and annoyed her until i got her to concede to my will,” Raven said with a proud smile.

 

“I'm glad that you've convinced her to keep them. Paintings like this.. they belong in museums for people to fully appreciate and witness the beauty before them, not in the trash. Anyway, I should get going. It's been quite a night,” Lexa said as she headed for the door. She was just about to exit when she promptly turned back, her head peeking out while one hand was on the doorframe. “Quick question. What were you going to project for Clarke’s bat signal?”

 

“Well for starters, Clarke’s name and face, so I checked around her room for any quick sketches but I didn't want to go through her drawing book so that would be an invasion of privacy ya know? I remembered she drew me before for class and was throwing that around in my head to put it up, but then I realized people might call me Clarke.. so then I drew Clarke. It's just a stick figure with a heavy set of boobs and an arrow pointing to Clarke's hair with blonde written on it. It's still in the early stages, but I think it has a likeness to Clarke.”

 

Lexa smiled at Raven’s easy quip, “If it wasn't me, then I bet someone definitely would have recognized her after seeing your signal. Take care Raven.” Lexa double tapped on the frame and turned back around to head home. 

 

Raven slightly shouted, “Mhmm, I like you Lexa. Don't be afraid to stop by whenever you want. Have a good night,” Raven waved as Lexa left the dorm numbered 319.

**Author's Note:**

> Who was surprised by the pairing? Probably no one, but I sometimes like to think that I'm smart. Don't worry, this is going to have a clexa ending


End file.
